


"I never knew it could be this way." - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, L Word - Freeform, Love Confessions, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Lena and Kara are pillow talking until one of them drops the L-word.





	"I never knew it could be this way." - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sweetest Day!
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy the sweetness that is Supercorp! x

Morning sunlight trickled through the bedroom window of apartment 4A and shone on the blonde hair strewn across the bed, making it appear golden. Green eyes stared at the sleeping figure and Lena Luthor smiled adoringly at the sight of her girlfriend looking like a goddess. 

'Whatcha you looking at?' Kara Danvers mumbled sleepily, startling the businesswoman. 

'You,' the Luthor answered simply.

'Take a picture, it'll last longer,' the superhero teased lazily.

'I've got enough of those on my phone to last me a lifetime,' the CEO retorted playfully.

'Are you saying you took pictures of me while I was asleep? Because if that's the case, I'm going to have to report you to the police for stalkerish reasons,' the Kryptonian warned jokingly. 

'Stalkerish reasons, huh?' Lena played along. 'Sounds creepy-ish.' 

'It is,' Kara agreed. 'And you're still looking at me like that,' she accused.

'Like what?' 

'I don't know, like-,' the blonde struggled to find the right words to describe the look on her lover's face.

'Like I love you?' The raven haired woman provided softly, causing the other woman to snap her head up and meet her gaze.

'Lena,' the reporter started without knowing what to say, visibly awe-struck by the businesswoman's declaration of love.

'It's okay, Kara. You don't have to say it back if you're not ready,' the Luthor told her honestly and smiled lovingly at the blonde. 'You know I never knew it could be this way. I never imagined a future where I would be in a relationship with a woman I absolutely adored, with friends I could count on, and at the head of a company leading the world in a new and better era. But here I am with all of those things. The future always seemed scary and bleak, but you gave me hope and love, and Kara, my love, for years I have loved you as a best friend but now, I've also fallen irrevocably in love with you.' 

The Super used her superspeed to get closer to the green eyed woman and kissed her passionately on her lips. 'I'm in love with you too,' she whispered sweetly and pecked her girlfriend's lips again before adding, 'and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading nuggets x
> 
> It's also National New Friends day today so let's be friends! - follow/message me on Tumblr @luversd :)


End file.
